In light weight steering wheels for marine applications or tractor applications, it is common to mold a steering wheel comprising a hub, an annular rim and spokes extending between the hub and the rim, in one piece about a die cast insert or a machined steel cylindrical insert which has an opening for receiving the steering shaft. Such a construction has been used extensively and functions satisfactorily. However, such inserts are costly and adds weight to the wheel.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a steering wheel which is lower in cost and lighter in weight.
In accordance with the invention, the steering wheel comprises a one-piece plastic body including a hub portion, an annular rim portion and a plurality of spokes extending from the hub portion to the rim portion. A sheet metal insert is molded in situ in the hub portion to define the opening for a steering shaft. The metal insert includes a central generally circular portion and ends which abut one another and extend radially outwardly of the hub. In one form, aligned openings in the circular portion and hub portion are adapted to receive a locking pin for locking the wheel to the steering shaft.